


And Many More

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I shouldn’t expect to have the day off for my birthday.”
Relationships: Evan Lorne/David Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late) birthday present for LJ user "sexycazzy"

“I’m sorry, lad,” said Carson, with genuine sympathy. “I’ll get these tests run as soon as possible.”

“I am an adult,” Evan said to himself, as the doctor left. “I shouldn’t expect to have the day off for my birthday.”

“Maybe next year, you shouldn’t schedule Colonel Sheppard’s team to be off-world on your birthday,” suggested David, coming around the infirmary curtain.

Evan smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind. But what are you doing here? It’s almost midnight, you should be asleep.”

“My bed was empty,” said David. “And I already missed spending most of your birthday with you.”

“And I’ll probably be stuck in the infirmary for the rest of it,” said Evan. “You don’t have to stay.”

“No, I don’t,” David agreed, and hopped onto the gurney beside him.

Evan thought about arguing and decided against it, leaning sideways to rest his head on David’s shoulder. “Okay.”

“Not the enthusiasm I was looking for, but I’ll take it,” the botanist said. “I heard Rodney ranting when I came in – I assume you found the colonel’s team okay?”

“Yeah,” said Evan. “They’d fallen through into a shallow cave system, that they couldn’t get out of. And something in the mountains blocked their radio signals. Also, the energy readings McKay had been tracking turned out to be some kind of geological sensor, so he’s not happy.”

“But every one’s okay?”

“Yeah,” he repeated. “A few scrapes and bruises, but the cave had some stagnant water we all walked through, so Beckett needs to run some tests.”

“You’re not contagious?” David asked.

The major laughed. “It’s kinda too late for you if I am.”

“Well, in that case…”

They were still kissing a few minutes later, when Carson came around the curtain and cleared his throat loudly.

“Hey, doc,” said Evan.

Carson smiled. “Your test results have all come back clear, major. I’m sending you with some antibiotics, but the best thing now would be to get some rest. Dr. Parrish, I’m sure you can see to that.”

David grinned. “Of course, Dr. Beckett.”

“Off with you, then.”

Evan slid off the gurney, smiling. “So,” he said, when they were alone, “Do you think there’s still enough time for me to open _one_ present?”

“But all your presents are in my office and I’m supposed to take you – Oh.” David laughed. “You mean me.”

“Always,” said Evan, and kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
